


missed call

by perfectlyrose



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardy misses a call while he's in court and completely ignores the intended use of the voicemail function on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostinFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/gifts).



> hi i'm here to provide more sappy fluff for this pairing. that's all. :)

Hardy ran a hand down his face as he walked out of the courtroom. Bloody waste of time, this case was. The bastard had assaulted his wife and all the evidence was all stacked against him but he wouldn’t plead guilty, leaving them all to suffer through an incredibly senseless and tedious trial. 

He found his car, parked crookedly in the car park, and dug around for his keys before climbing in. He left the keys half turned in the ignition, ignoring the beeping the car was doing, when he spotted his mobile in the cupholder where he’d left it. The notification light on it was blinking in time with the obnoxious beeps of his car.

Growling halfheartedly, he picked up the phone and looked at the display. Still didn’t know how to work the bloody thing half the time but the department had replaced all the detective’s phones and he hadn’t had a choice in the matter.

Four texts (one from Ellie reminding him that he’d promised to come to dinner on Friday, two from Olly trying to get a statement on the court case since press wasn’t allowed inside, and one from Tess that he didn’t even bother opening)

An obscene amount of emails, considering he’d only been away for a few hours.

One missed call. One voicemail.

He tapped the screen to see who’d called and his heart gave a little lurch when Hannah’s name popped up on screen with the ridiculous selfie she’d taken and set as her contact picture on the new mobile.

He didn’t even bother listening to the voicemail, just immediately called her back.

“Out of court then?” Hannah said in lieu of a greeting when she picked up on the third ring. She was out of breath.

“Just got out,” he paused. “Do I want to know what you’re in the middle of doing or would I have to arrest you?”

“At the gym, mind out of the gutter, Alec.”

He made a face at her use of his name and was opening his mouth to say something about it when she started talking again.

“Be happy for you to use your handcuffs when we get home though.”

The detective rolled his eyes. He’d set himself up for that one. “What did you call for?” he asked, choosing to ignore her comment instead of encouraging her.

“Left a voicemail.”

“Didn’t listen to it.”

“Was just ringing to-” she stopped suddenly. “What _is_ that beeping? It’s driving me crazy.”

“Right.” He shook his head as he turned the car all the way on. He’d completely tuned out the noise while listening to her. “I’m in the car, had the keys in the ignition.”

“Typical,” she said, voice fond. “Anyways, was just ringing to wish you luck in court and see if you were good with Chinese tonight. Thought I’d pick some up on my way home along with a bottle of wine. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I already called in our normal order for when I’m done here.”

“See you at home then?”

“Yeah. Later then!”

“Hannah,” he said, stopping her right before she rung off.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t wear yourself out too much.”

He could practically hear her grin. “Yes, sir. Same goes to you. See you later.”


End file.
